


that world where we see the worth in growing old

by Seito



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male De Sardet (GreedFall), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “If only I could turn back the clock,” De Sardet said, tears slipping down his face. “If only I could have saved you from coming down this path.”A wish is made, a wish is granted. And De Sardet has a chance to do it all over again.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	that world where we see the worth in growing old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/gifts), [Lulubugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/gifts).



“Good night, sweet prince.”

De Sardet cradled his cousin’s face, the grief was crushing, as heavy as Constantin’s lax body. He had steeled his heart, had known that there was no other way. For the greater good, for everyone, his friends, his comrades, his own people, the natives on the island, Theleme, the Bridge Alliance, the Nauts, the Coin Guard, for _**all**_.

But it did not make the decision any easier.

This was _Constantin_.

This was his _**cousin**_.

“I failed,” De Sardet whispered. “I’ve failed you, cousin.”

What a hypocrite.

He preached to all his allies, to every faction about the need to stop Constantin. He claimed it was madness. He claimed it was betrayal.

But who was the real betrayer here?

To save them all, De Sardet ran a blade through Constantin, broke every promise to always stand by Constantin’s side.

Before Aphra, Petrus, Siora and Vasco. Before Kurt. It had always been De Sardet and Constantin against the world. Just the two of them, weathering the storm that was their family, the politics, the viper’s den, the unfair game of life. They were each other’s strength, each other’s weakness.

“I’m sorry, Constantin,” De Sardet whispered.

This was so unfair. Constantin came here with dreams of freedom, far away from his parents. This was supposed to have been their new start, to live as freely as they could. There would always be vipers lurking in the shadows, but it should have been easier to breathe here.

Why Constantin? Why his most precious cousin?

It was almost laughable the series of events that conspired to get them here. Doctor Asili’s plot to feed Constantin and him the Malichor through the doctors he had bribed. His own natural resilience from his Native heritage that prevented him from falling to it. Even Catasach, well meaning, had played his part in sending Constantin down this path.

His own failure to stop his cousin from too late.

“If only I could turn back the clock,” De Sardet said, tears slipping down his face. “If only I could have saved you from coming down this path.”

“Is that what you wish?”

De Sardet jolted back, surprised by En on mil frichtimen’s voice ringing in the cave.

“You’ve done well, flesh of my land. If that is what you wish, then that is the desire I will grant,” En on mil frichtimen said. Strands of light shimmered, glowing brighter and brighter.

“What?” De Sardet said, lifting his arm as the cave grew brighter and brighter.

“I wish you luck, flesh of my land. May the outcome this time be better.”

An ever blinding white light engulfed all.

And then De Sardet woke up.

-.-.-

His vision spun, shattering with white dots. He blinked, rubbing away at his eyes and to his immense disbelief, his vision cleared to reveal a familiar bedroom.

Specifically his bedroom on Serene.

A bedroom he had not seen in months after their departure to Teer Fradee.

He leapt out of bed, reaching for papers scattered across his desk. His heart pounded like a furious drum; En on mil frichtimen’s words echoing in his head. Dare he believe?

The papers did not lie. It was the day of their departure. The same memos from that last day, the request to report to the painter to finish his portrait before his departure, the reminder to seek out Kurt before leaving, the details of their itinerary and the map of Teer Fradee.

It was true. He was in the past.

Part of De Sardet wanted to flee out the door. If memory served correctly, Constantin had run into a spot of trouble before they had left. There was nothing more De Sardet wanted then the actual confirmation that Constantin was alive.

But the detailed map of Teer Fradee rooted him to the ground.

It was an oddity that he hadn’t noticed before. For a newly discovered island, this map was far too detailed.

But it wasn’t a newly discovered island was it? De Sardet thought about the lies he had been fed all his life, the lie the Congregation had covered up. While he could say he was happy with his life here, his thoughts late at night would turn to what would have happened had his birth mother never been taken. Would he have grown up like Siora? What would his name have been?

De Sardet refused to dwell on it for too long. He loved his life here, couldn’t imagine not growing up without Constantin by his side. His mother, despite the lack of blood tie between them, was the only mother he truly knew and she had always treated him with love and kindness.

All his hard work, he would have redo. It would not only be keeping Constantin alive, but also preventing the Coin Guard coup, revealing of the Naut’s secrets, defusing the Ordo Luminus, stopping Doctor Asili, and repairing their relationship with the natives again.

Most importantly, making sure he never ended up in the position of having to kill Constantin again.

De Sardet pulled out his chair, making a mental apology to Sir de Cortone. He would be skipping that painting meeting, unfortunately. He would need the time to collect his thoughts and figure out what his next plan of action was.

There was too much at stake to let this chance go.

-.-.-

His schedule was tight. He knew they would be leaving soon. There had been so much to do before they departed. Not only did he have to rescue Constantin, there was the shipment related to Kurt, rescuing Jonas, the charlatan, the so called heretics. De Sardet let a thin smile spread across his face. It was interesting to see the surface he had scrapped before he left had rang the truths that came into light on Teer Fradee.

It took far longer than he wanted, but he wrote detailed enough notes to remember the general outline. It was risky to keep such damning knowledge like this, but he knew what must be done. Preventing Constantin from getting the Malichor was critical. It happened so early, but Doctor Asili needed to be brought down sooner than later.

But that meant he had to establish friendly relationships with both the natives and the Bridge Alliance faster. So many things to do, so many little things that relied on others. If he prevented Constantin from being poisoned from when they departed, what prevented Doctor Asili’s lackeys from trying again?

He would have to tailor his plans more on the ship ride over, but he had to address the things he could only do in Serene.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. De Sardet tucked it into his jacket’s pocket just as de Courcillon came barreling in.

“You’re still here?” he asked. “I thought you were supposed to be with Sir de Cortone finishing up your portrait.”

“Master,” De Sardet greeted him. “My apologies, I got caught up in some last minute paperwork.”

de Courcillon sighed deeply. “You haven’t forgotten that we are setting sail today, have you?”

“Of course not,” De Sardet said. He couldn’t forget it even if he tried.

de Courcillon sighed again, brows furrowing. His voice dropped softer. “Your cousin is nowhere to be found. I’ve searched the palace from cellars to attics; your uncle is beside himself.”

De Sardet highly doubted that. There was no lost love between his uncle and cousin.

“I will find him,” De Sardet said. He hesitated for a fraction, sensing an opportunity. “Please, master, finish your own preparations but as soon as you’re done, could you confirm the presence of a doctor on the ship? I recall you mentioning how easy it is to fall ill on the sea.”

“Ah,” de Courcillon said, crossing his arms. He looked thoughtful. “Yes, it would be prudent to ensure a doctor is on board. I will confirm that one would be on board, or failing that arrange for one to join us. It will be quite last minute, but you are right.”

A doctor would at least give a nice plausible excuse to not accept the bowl of medicine containing Malichor from the doctors at the docks when they arrive in Teer Fradee.

“Thank you, master,” De Sardet said.

“Do find your cousin,” Mr de Courcillon said. “It’s about time he took account of the responsibilities awaiting him.”

De Sardet bit back the retort. Constantin was many things and while he was often lax and somewhat clumsy in his methods, he handled his responsibilities well.

“He should go and inform the ambassadors of Theleme and the Bridge Alliance of his departure.”

“Have no fear, master. I will go and see them in his name,” De Sardet promised, ushering his old professor out the door. He had every intention of doing that in the first place.

But first, the hardest, his mother.

-.-.-

De Sardet stood outside of his mother’s room, hesitation once again striking his heart. He had said goodbye to her once and now through this miracle he was going to get to see her once more.

He loved her, truly. She was the best mother he could have asked for, always reaching out with kindness and love. When his uncle, her brother, was too strict, too demanding, it was her that took to both his and Constantin’s defense.

She was not his mother by blood, but she was all he knew.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, bracing himself.

“What is this? Have you not been taught to knock?! I’ve asked a thousand times.”

He walked over to her, squeezing her hand.

“Oh, it’s you, my dear child.”

The Malichor was too far along. It hurt to look at her, to look at her suffering. Constantin’s own pained pale face overlapped hers for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry, mother,” De Sardet said softly, biting back the grief. There would be no saving her this time. Not like Constantin.

“Come now,” his mother cooed softly. “Let’s speak of more pleasant things. I’m so very happy to hear your voice. You remind me so much of your father. I do miss him so.”

Anger twisted deep in his heart, the lie repeated to him again and again, all his life. “How,” he asked, unable to stop the words. “You always say that. How do I remind you of him?”

It couldn’t be his appearance, so different from hers. Was it his quick wit? His manipulative nature that his uncle honed into a sword? The ruthless that nobility bred into all of their children?

He had never known his adopted father. He died far too early and there were no paintings of him to reveal his face. (Another clear lie, no doubt. People told him all the time that he resembled his father, but clearly that was not the case.)

His mother smiled at him. “Your sense of justice.”

De Sardet’s jaw slacked, surprised by her answer.

As if sensing this, his mother chuckled. “You burn with a fierce fire. It’s in your temper, your desire to be fair and to treat others without anything coloring your bias. It’s what makes you such a steadfast defender of Constantin and an excellent diplomat.”

_Oh._

He squirmed uncomfortably. Growing up, he always felt out of place. He molded to the role of nobility easily enough, enough to shield Constantin when he faltered, enough to please his mother, his uncle. But it always felt wrong, like the markings that covered his cheek. The very same marking that he was often teased by the other children of the Court.

What a strange child he was. Born like a Naut, raised like nobility, native by blood. It was awkward and knowing all the pieces of the puzzle did nothing settle the wrongness he carried with him.

_(‘When you look in a mirror, who is really reflected back?’)_

“Today is the big day, isn’t it? Ready to set sail for that island everyone is talking about!”

Grief twisted in his heart. He was leaving her alone once again.

“Come now,” his mother said. “Here, take this with you.”

She held out a medallion, a familiar one. De Sardet wraps his hands around her and the medallion.

“It’s a… family heirloom, something like that. Take it and keep it with you. May it bring you good luck,” his mother said.

“Will you tell me what you know about her?” De Sardet asked.

Let it be known that being stricken by the Malichor or not, Princess de Sardet was still a brilliant woman. “You know,” she said. A fact, not a question.

“The pieces were there,” De Sardet said gently.

She threaded her free hand through his hair. “I do not know much. Your- your father is the one who delivered me to you. That’s what I mean when your fierce sense of justice reminds me of him. He had been so angry when he returned. He was normally so gentle, so patience, but whatever occurred, it awoke a tempest of rage with him. I know it is something he and my dear brother had fought over repeatedly.

“And though he was simmering with anger at the time, you slumbered unaware, cradled in his arms. I loved you the moment he gave you to me. I do not know the whole story, even today, just whatever scraps I’ve picked up from over the years. All I know your birth mother was taken, supposedly from this same island you’re going to, and you were born on the journey back to Serene. I tried to find out what happened to her, but I failed. The day I obtained this medallion is the day I learned her name. Arelwin.”

De Sardet soaked up this story. It was more than anything he had been given before. The adopted father he never got to know, the birth mother that had been hidden from him. These tiny scraps were barely enough, but it was more than what he had months ago.

“Do you remember Father Petrus? she asked.

“Yes,” he said. There was no need to mention that he hadn’t before.

“Your mind is so sharp,” she praised. “He would know more about your birth mother as he was the one who delivered the medallion to me. If you ever get the chance to meet him again, you should ask him.”

She firmly pressed the medallion into his hand. “Seek whatever truth you want, but know my dear child, that regardless of the lack of blood tie between us, you have always been my most precious son.”

De Sardet pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And I am honored to call you mother,” he sincerely responded.

“All my blessings go with you, my child! Now, be off!”

He left her once more.

Goodbyes were too hard on the soul.

-.-.-

He found Kurt waiting for him in the plaza. “Sorry to drag you into this, Green Blood,” Kurt said as he finished explaining the task the commander had set on him.

De Sardet smiled fondly at him. “It’s nothing, Kurt. I am always happy to help you. You’re precious to me.”

It felt a little underhanded to act like this, but De Sardet meant his words. Kurt was very precious to him, as a friend and teacher.

Despite knowing them from such a young age, Kurt must still have some doubts if he had been entrusted by the coup to kill him and Constantin. De Sardet was determined to wipe those doubts away, ensuring that Kurt continued to stand by his side.

It was selfish.

“Getting sappy on me?” Kurt asked.

“I think this is a good day for emotional honesty,” De Sardet said softly. His voice was tingled with the grief of losing Constantin before time turned back, from saying goodbye to his mother again. “I mean it. You are my friend, Kurt. I am happy you’re coming along. And if I can help you resolve this matter, it is time well worth it.”

Kurt coughed and looked away. A light red blush crossed his face.

De Sardet grinned. “Come on then. Let’s see about resolving this task your commander set on you. I have a few other errands to run and hopefully we’ll run into Constantin along the way.”

-.-.-

The tasks were almost laughable this time. With ease, De Sardet fulfilled both ambassadors' requests (on his own terms, of course). Kurt’s own task was easily wrapped up. And Jonas was already on his way back to Vasco. It had been a delicate manner to balance not making his actions too obvious to Kurt who was tagging along. It was done with some degrees of success… and some degrees of failure.

All that was left to find Constantin.

And if De Serdet left the bodies of Constantin’s kidnappers on the floor instead of arresting them, he was not in the mood for mercy.

“Where did you learn to lockpick like that, Green Blood?”

De Sardet froze, realizing that he had never shown Kurt this level of proficiency with locks before. It was a skill he had taken to new heights on Teer Fradee, with the way he had to often free many prisoners. It had been just easier to pick the locks then to try and remember where the key was hidden. “Here and there.”

“Think you know a man after spending years together and still you manage to keep surprising me,” Kurt said.

“I do have to keep you on your toes, my dear Master of Arms.”

He pushed open the door that kept Constantin trapped and once again was met with a face full of glass. “Constantin!” De Sardet shouted, grunting as Constantin slammed him against the wall. “It’s me!”

Constantin blinked, recognizing him. “My dear cousin! Ah, my lucky star! Always there to pull me out of my fires.” He pulled him into a tight hug.

Guilt churned in De Sardet’s stomach and he fiercely clung back, soaking in the sight of a _healthy_ and _**alive**_ Constantin standing before him.

“Cousin?” Constantin asked. “You’re normally not this affectionate.”

De Sardet didn’t want to pull away. “As I told Kurt, I believe today is a good day for emotional honesty.”

“Ah, have you already said goodbye to your mother?” Constantin asked with concern.

Truly, his cousin always knew him so well.

De Sardet regretfully let go, stepping back. “Yes, I did.”

“I’m sorry,” Constantin said.

“Don’t be,” De Sardet said with a small smile. “Come on. We have a ship to catch.”

-.-.-

“There you two are,” de Courcillon said. Despite it being years since they had been under his tutelage, that disapproving look still set De Sardet squirming with guilt. Constantin was no better, almost half hidden behind his cousin.

“This is Doctor Tellius Serafeddin,” de Courcillon gestured to the wry older man standing next to him. “Despite the last minute request, he has agreed to join us on our expedition.”

“Agreed?” Tellius snorted. “I hardly did such a thing.”

De Sardet looked at him, alarmed. “If you truly do not wish to come-”

Tellius held up his hand, cutting him off. “Have no fear, Your Excellency. I do wish to go. This oaf I call my friend just did less asking and more ordering.”

“Now, I hardly did anything,” de Courcillon said. “After all, you’re in search of your brother. This is as good an opportunity as any to track him down.”

Brother? De Sardet felt a stone drop in his stomach.

“Tellius and I have been old friends,” de Courcillon continued. “His brother is Professor Alex Serafeddin who ventured to Teer Fradee to study the creatures there. News had at last reached us that he had stopped sending letters some time ago.”

“Knowing my fool of a brother he had probably gotten lost in his research again. I have every intention of tracking him down and twisting his ear,” Tellius said.

“And if it is the worst case?” De Sardet asked, eyes wide and remembering the skeleton he had discovered and the note beside it.

Tellius gave him a stern but weary look. “Then at least my family will know,” he said. “But fear not, my search for my foolish brother will not stop me from keeping you both in good health during this journey.”

“Good health?” Constantin asked.

“Your cousin remembered how dangerous it is to travel on the sea without a doctor onboard,” Tellius said. He gave a quick glance over Constantin and tsk. “And I believe I should give you a quick look over, Your Excellence. Spent the night out in the town, I see? You’re looking rather rough up.”

Constantin fidgeted. “There’s hardly any need.”

“He also got kidnapped,” De Sardet said.

“Cousin!”

“Let the doctor give you a quick examination, Constantin,” De Sardet said. “We have a little bit longer before we must depart. It’ll reassure me that you’re in good health before we board a ship for several months.”

Constantin sighed dramatically, shoulders slumping. “As always you have a way with words, cousin. Very well, do your worst, Doctor.”

“You do not want me at my worst,” Tellius said dryly, leading Constantin away.

“A doctor?” Kurt asked.

“It seemed prudent,” De Sardet said with a helpless shrug. “We wouldn’t want to get sick the minute we land on Teer Fradee.”

“Seems like a cranky old man,” Kurt said.

de Courcillon chuckled. “Oh Tellius is most definitely a cranky old man. But he is an excellent doctor. Mostly retired which is why he was free to easily pack up and go.”

“Thank you, master, for finding a doctor so quickly,” De Sardet said.

“You are most welcome. It is better to be over prepared than under,” de Courcillon said.

Constantin and Tellius joined them after a few short minutes with Tellius reporting Constantin’s somewhat good health. Or more accurately, he had bandaged the few bruises Constantin had and forced him to eat a piece of fruit that Tellius had produced from somewhere.

“You gentlemen ready?” Vasco called out, hailing them from below.

“Yes! Permission to board, captain?” De Sardet said.

“Of course!”

De Sardet smiled, nostalgia and grief intertwining. They were setting off again. He was leaving home and he was about to find all his friends again. But this time, he would keep Constantin safe. He would keep Constantin alive and whole.

But first the captive Guardian about to break free.

And then onto Teer Fradee.

-.-.-

“Teer Fradee! AHOY!”

Still breathtaking. De Sardet approached the bow, soaking in the sight of Teer Fradee. So much had happened here in the few short months since their first arrival. Now he had the chance to do it all over again. There was so much to do.

Under Vasco’s careful handling, they docked smoothly. De Sardet watched with narrow eyes, staring at the group of doctors that were awaiting them. This was the moment.

He grabbed Constantin before he could debark in his fit of excitement.

“Cousin?” Constantin asked.

“Don’t go rushing off into trouble,” De Sardet lightly teased.

Ahead of them, Tellius beat everyone off the ship. He stared impassively at the doctors, snatching the bowl out of their hands. “Who taught you idiots your craft? The tonic for fortifying one’s health coming off a ship isn’t supposed to be black!”

To De Sardet’s delight, Tellius immediately dumped the bowl to the ground, spilling it across the docks.

Well that neatly solved that issue.

Tellius glanced back at them, scowling. “Will you two move it? I need an area to make a _proper_ tonic. I kept this entire ship healthy for the entire voyage. None of you are allowed to keel over on me now.”

“Truly, he’s a very grumpy old man, isn’t he?” Constantin said. “Let’s find a space for the doctor to work before he bites our heads off.”

A bonus. First thing on De Sardet’s checklist was giving Tellius a goddamn bonus. He would not be able to return Tellius’ brother to him, but his remains, his notes, the heavy truth and a very bountiful gift of gold were all going to him.

Constantin would not fall to the Malichor, not now, not ever. Even if De Sardet had to kidnap his cousin until Doctor Asili’s laboratory was shut down.

Oh. There was a thought.

Constantin would like a trip around the island. It would be an _adventure_ , just like one they dreamed about as children. It would keep any meddling doctors sent by Doctor Asili from getting too close and it would give Constantin a chance to meet the natives up close and informally.

“Cousin?” Constantin nudged him. “Still with me?”

“Of course,” De Sardet said.

Another chance. A second chance. To save those he failed before. To stop the horrors before they begun. To new and old friendships to be remade. To thank En on mil frichtimen for this wonderful blessed gift. To Constantin’s continuous good health.

De Sardet stepped off the Sea-Horse, casting a warm glance at Constantin. “Say, Constantin, how about going on an adventure?”

“I thought you would never ask!”

To a brighter and better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is sorely in need of fix-it. I walked away from the ending in desperate need of things to be *better*. Couldn't find a fic that did that, so here I am. And yes I wrote a 4k time travel fic just to prevent Constantin (WHO DESERVES BETTER) from getting the malichor. I'll let you imagine how the rest of this goes. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
